Harry Potter and the Banquet of Griffyndor
by potatoe
Summary: Harry and more adventures at Hogwarts!!!
1. Default Chapter

this is the first story i have ever written so i hope u enjoy reading it.  
please also forgive any mistakes i make!!  
  
The Red Envelope  
  
A red envolope lay on Harrys stomach when he opened his eyes. He peered   
at it curiously as the golden lettering shimered in the early morning sunlight.  
Harry reached down for the envelope when his cousin Dudly, who was approaching   
the weight of a large polar bear, barged through the door. "what have you got?"  
Dudly demanded.  
"Nothing" spat Harry.  
"Mum" Dudly wailed. "Mum Harry has something." Harry thought of how he would   
get ot of this one, " look Dudly, behind you it's a goblin" Harry gasped. Dudly  
screamed and turned around. Harry quickly stuffed his envelope under the loose floor  
board, it was going to have to wait until later. Just then Aunt Petunia came rushing  
up the stairs " what is the matter my Duddy Poos" she cooed. Dudly turned to glare at  
Harry, " Harry has something and he wont show it to me." He then continued to complain  
about the trick Harry had pulled. Aunt Petunia turned to Harry her beady eyes glimered  
wickedly. "Get up you lazy boy" she snapped, "and show me what you have."  
"I don't have anything,"Harry defended himself, "see?" Harry opened his hands. Aunt   
Petunia reached out and slapped Harry across the face. "Dont be Cheeky," she shouted.  
Harry glared at her as she stormed out of the room.  
  
After breakfast, Harry was told to: wash the dishes, vacume the house, clean the windows,  
polish the brassware, and then scrub the bathrooms with a tooth brush!  
  
It was gone 7:00pm by the time Harry stumbled into his bedroom, hands aching and eyes blurring  
because of tiredness. He wasnt expecting anything to eat, because of Dudlys diet which   
consisted of one meal a day, and Harry had already eaten his.  
  
Harry was about to curl up and fall asleep, when he remembered about the envelope stored safely  
under the floor board. He clambered down from his bed and knelt on the floor. He lifted the floor   
board and clasped the letter.  
  
He tore open the envelope, and a piece of parchment fell out. It read TAP WITH WAND 5 TIMES TO READ  
THE LETTER. Harry walked over to his chest and pulled out his wand, following the insructions he was  
finally able to read the letter which said:  
  
Harry Potter  
  
You have been asked to participate in the banquet held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and  
Wizardry on the 27th of July. The banquet is being held for those in Griffyndoor house as a celebration   
of your winning the twizard tounament.   
Harry still remembered painfully the night Cedric Diggory had died, he hardly wanted to celebrate it.   
Although on the other hand it was an excuse to leave Privot Drive in 3 days. Harry then continued to   
read the letter.  
Please send a reply to hogwarts letting us know your decision. Arrangements will be made later for your  
transportation if that is your desire.  
yours sincerly   
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry hurried over to Hedwigs cage, quickly scribbled his reply on a piece of parchment and attached it  
to Hedwigs leg. He then proceeded to open the window to let her out. Just as he had done this another  
owl flew in. Harry looked up at the thing fluttering round his head, it was Pig! After several attempts  
to catch Pig he finally tore the message of his leg.  
Harry  
did you get your letter? are you going  
i am coz mum says i have to.  
hope your well   
from  
Ron  
  
Harry wrote yet another reply and after becoming very frustrated, managed to tie the letter to pig.  
He stood at the window and watch the tiny bird fly away, into the moonlight. 


	2. Neclace of Griffyndor

hi everyone i hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. dont worry things will sart to get   
more interesting so please read on!! I would also apriciate reviews to see if im any good!!  
  
Necklace of Griffydor  
  
Well Harry Potter so very nice to meet you again. Harry watched as the figure moved towards   
him. The voice was very familiar. Then the figure came into the light red eyes flashing. He  
stood by the window long bony fingers tapping against the frame.  
  
Harry awoke with a start. The tapping continued and the pain in his forehead was getting so   
intense he cried out in pain. The tapping appeard to be comming from the window. Harry looked   
up at it and breathed a load sigh of relief as he saw a large tawny owl sitting on the window   
sill.  
  
He walked over and open the window. In the garden below there was a large ginger cat that looked very   
familiar. Harry stared at it for a while whilst the owl impatiantly circled above his head.  
The cat looked very much like crookshanks, but it couldnt be Hermione was in Italy with her   
parents. Harry watch he cat circle the garden the it disappeared in a puff of red smoke.  
  
Harry suddenly remembered why he was looking out the window. He turned around and came face to face  
with a very angry owl which snapped at his nose. "Sorry" Harry said to the owl. " Hold stillwould you!"  
he demanded. This made the owl fly higher. Harry jumped and grabbed hold of the parchment dangling from  
the owl leg. He wasnt having very much luck with owls lately. He opened Hedwigs cage so that the owl  
could rest while he rad the letter.  
  
Harry Potter  
You have the permission of the ministry of magic to fly on your broomstick under the invsability cloak,  
to Kings Cross Station on the 27th of July. When arriving at the station you will board the Hogwarts express  
under the usual school term situation.  
yours sincerely  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
p.s Your school equipment will be taken care of seperatly so DO NOT bring it with you. You can of course bring  
Hedwig.  
  
Harry couldnt believe it, he was leaving Privot Drive tommorrow and best of all he was going to fly! With the   
thought of this in his head Harry forgot all about his dream. Now the only problem Harry was going to face was  
telling the dursleys. He sat and thought about it, and decided on not telling them, it wasnt as if they were   
going to care about where he was. Anyway if he did tell him they would prevent him from going because no one   
would be able to do the chores.   
  
Heart racing Harry began to do his homework which he didnt have time to do before hand. Whilst he was doing   
this he was interrupted by his Uncle telling him to do his chores. When Harry arrived back in his bedroom the  
Hedwig was already in her cage. Harry started to pack away his homework when the cat appeared beside him.  
  
It was not Crookshanks but it was no normal cat. " What do want?" Harry asked it. In reply the cat dropped a   
golden chain with a Griffyn charm on it, at his feet. The cat then turned around and jumped out the window.  
" What the hell" Harry cursed, " And what exactly am i supposed to do with this?" He shouted after the cat.  
Harry picked up the necklace and was about to examine it when he heard footsteps comming up the stairs. Harry   
quickly ran over to his wardrobe and shoved the necklace in his robes.  
" What the Hell is all the shouting for?" a booming voice came from behind him.  
" What shouting?" Harry looked at his uncle. " I think your hearing things!" Uncle Vernon began to advance into   
the room, fist raised when the door slammed shut in his face! Harry turned around to see who had made the door   
shut, and got quite a surprise when he bumped into professer Mcgonagal.  
  
" Professer" Harry stammered. "what are you doing here?"  
" Hello Harry" she smiled. "I am here to give you that necklace you shoved in your robe pocket." She informed him.  
"How did you know?" Were you that cat then?" Harry bombarded her with questions. "Were you the one who slammed   
the door in my Uncles face?"  
"I knew because i was that cat and i stayed on your window sill rather than jumping to the ground." she explained.  
" and yes i was the one who slammed the door in your uncles face." Harry stared at her in disbelief for a few   
seconds. "What are you doing here?"he quetioned her.  
"I came to give you the necklace because you are supposed to wear it at the banquet, it has been held in the hands  
of Griffyndors Head teacher since the founder of Griffydor passed away. He said it was to be givin to the next winner  
from Griffyndor of the Twizard tournament." She let the information seep in and then said,"This necklace can be very dangerous  
if it were to fall into the wrong hands. I feel it is safe with you though." "It can come in great use to you but i am not   
allowed to tell you how to use it."  
"What type of things can it do?" Harry wanted to know.  
"Thats for you to fin out aswell." said Mcgonagal. " Now " she said " i will put a memory charm on your uncle so he doesnt  
kill you, and the im afraid i have to go." With that she marched to the door yanked it open, stared at his uncle lying   
unconsious on the floor, pulled out her wand muttered a few words, she then turned to say bye to Harry and dissapeared in  
a flash of purple light.  
  



	3. Kings Cross

hiya people i hope you are all enjoying the story so far. it should become more interesting  
soon. i apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading my   
story and i would be glad to read any reviews so keep them comming in!!  
  
Kings Cross  
  
It was 7:30am by the time Harry had excused himself from the kitchen table on Sunday Morning27th of July. Harry couldnt contain his exitement any longer so he   
pleaded with his Uncle, to let him leave the table. He raced up the stairs to his room and sat down on his bed to breathe  
for while. He then changed into his school robes. He put some food into Hedwigs cage, and then carefully attached it to the back of his broomstick.  
  
Before jumping out of the window Harry made sure he was completly covered in his invisabilit cloak.It had never occoured to him before that he could have used   
the invisabiltiy claok to his advantage whilst he stayed with the Dursleys, on the other hand, the Ministry of Magic would probably have somerule against it.   
With that thought in his head he decided to ask Dumbledore if it were allowed, when hegot to Hogwarts.   
  
Once Harry was zipping through the air on his broomstick, he was a different person. No longer did he have to worry about doing the chores or finishing his homework   
in time for the start of term, because the feeling he got when he was soring through the clouds was unbelievable. The wind whipped through his hair, and the sun  
shone warmly on his back, it was fantastic!  
  
Unfortunatly the flight to Kings Cross Station wasnt a very long one, and Harry soon landed smoothly on platform nine. He remained under the cloak but detached Hedwigs   
cage from the end of his broomstick as it was easier to carry thet way. He looked around and he spotted Seamus Finagin a fellow Griffyndor at Hogwarts, he decided not   
to walk over to say hello as he would have to come about explaining why he was invisable, so he headed towards the barrier that seperated the Muggle train platform from  
the wizarding one.  
  
Now on platform nine and three quarters Harry spotted his two best friends Hermione and Ron. He walked over to them (forgetting he was wearing his cloak) and greeted Ron.  
Ron shook his and said "I knew mum got us up too early coz im startin to hear voices."   
"Your not the only one Ron," said Hermione looking around for the voice's owner. Harry could'nt help but laugh at this. "Harry is that you?"Ron said to the air.  
"Yup" Harry replied.  
"What are you doing under your cloak?" Ron asked extending his arm infront of him, and lookling like a right fool.  
"Well i flew here and i could hardly have anyone seeing me," came Harrys reply.  
"You did what?"Hermione shreiked "Harry your going to get into so much trouble with the ministry." Hermione looked appauled, so Harry looked at Ron who was wide eyed staring   
at what appeared to other people as thin air. Harry pulled off the cloak and explained the situation.  
"Harry dear when did you get here,I didnt see you come through the barrier?" came the sweet voice of Mrs Weasley. Harry turned to look at her, "oh I got here really early so Ive   
been wondering about for a while."  
"Well you cant of been here any earlier than us," Ron grumbled. "The hour Mum woke us up this morning is inhumane" he staded.  
"It couldnt have been that bad," said Hermione.  
"Well Ron if you want to stay at home rather than go to the banquet, i would be happy to take you home,"snapped Mrs Weasley.  
"Sorry mum,"Ron apologized to his mother as the rest of the Weasley children came into view (you couldnt miss them because of their flaming red hair.)   
"Hello Harry,"Fred and George said in unison. Harry grinned at the twins. Ginny appeared by her mother and smiled shyly at Harry, who smiled back at her. " Come on you lot onto the   
train,"ordered Mrs Weasley. The four Weasleys, Harry and Hermione marched onto the beautiful scarlet engine.  



	4. chapter 4

heya everyone... sorry bout the whole chapter doubles thingy. i really didnt know i had done that. oh well again im sorry. anyways how r u you liking the story  
so far. oh and please if i have spelling and punctuation errors DONT tell me in the reviews coz i get that kinda stuff at school!! Dont worry thought the story   
is going to get much better (i hope) sorry it took so long to write this chapter. READ ON PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
Dreams or Visions?  
  
Since it was only Griffyndor house aboard the train, Harry Ron and Hermione didnt have trouble finding an empty carrige. Once they were settled and the English   
country side was whizzing past them, Harry decided he should tell his friends about the necklace of Griffydor. "Um Ron Hermione i have something important to   
tell you," Harry announced.  
"What is Harry?"asked Hermione, "Are you sick?" She became very paniky. Ron howerver remained quiet and still.  
"No Hermione i'm not sick." Harry shoved her hand away as she felt his forehead for a temperature.  
"Then what is it Harry?" she demanded. Harry looked at Ron, then gasped in horror as he was lying on the floor very still. Hermione shrieked making Harry jump up   
from his seat in alarm. "Ron," Harry shouted above Hermiones noisy whimpering. He knelt beside his friend, and shook him, continuously shouting his name. Ron waved  
hi hands infront of him "Mum leave me alone," he grumbled.   
"Ron get up now before Hermione has a heart attack," Harry demanded.  
"Hermione, what is she doing here?" Ron spoke as he sat up rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times then noticed Harry knealing beside him. "What the, where am I?"  
"Your on the Hogwarts express," Harry informed him. "You must have fallen asleep." Ron got up shakily and sat down on the nearest seat. "I had the worst dream you..you  
know who was in it, and you,"he said pointing a finger at Harry "You were with him" with those words he shuddered, and Hermione who was staring into space with disbelief   
started whimpering again. "Hermione shut up would you,"Harry snapped, "Ron has something important to say." With those words Hermione shut up and began to take controll   
of the situation.   
  
Being her usual bossy self hermione shouted out orders,"Harry sit down before you fall down, Ron start talking," she demanded.  
"Yes mam." Ron lifted his hand a saluted her.  
"Ron this is no time to play games, Harry could be in danger." Hermione started to get paniky again.  
"Sorry Hermione,"said Ron. "Ok the dream" Ron started and then shuddered at the thought. "Harry was alone in a dark room, that looked very much like one of the Hogwarts   
dungeons." Ron paused for a breath. "He was clutching someting gold, like a necklace." Harry felt inside his robe pocket and clasped the necklace. It felt sold in his hands.  
" Then out of no where," Ron continued, "You know who appeared." Ron began to go pale, but he continued, "He said ' Harry how very nice to meet you again, lets make this   
visit a short one' then he pulled out his wand."  
"What happened next Ron,"questioned Hermione.  
"You woke me up" Ron looked at Harry.  
" Good" said Harry shakily." I dont want to know what happens." Harry then pulled his hand out of his pocket, and dangled the necklace infront of Ron, "Is this the necklace  
I was holding in your dream?" He asked is friend. Ron looked closely at the necklace, " Yup this is it," he finaly said. He then looked at Harry, "Where did u get this?" asked   
Ron getting suspicious. Harry explained everythindg from the nightmare to Professor McGonagal, to what she said about the necklace's powers. After he had said this the three of  
them sat in complete silence for a while. In the end Hermione was the first one to speak. "There has to be something in the book of Hogwarts History, or at least in one of the   
books in the library. We can look as soon as we get to school,"she suggested.  
"Great,"moaned Ron, "does that mean we have to go looking through every single book in the library AGAIN,"he complained.  
" Ron if we dont Harry could... could die." She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to get the thought out of her head.  
" Hermione could you not say that again?" asked Harry as he was getting very uncomfortable at the thought of him loosing to Voldermort, after such a long battle.  
"Sorry Harry." Hermione gave him a sypathetic look. "So its clear as soon as we get to Hogwarts, and get settled, we're hitting the library."  
  
Harry was getting really hungry as he only had a piece of un buttered toast for breakfast. He explained this to his friends, then set off to find the lady with the snack   
trolly. " Hemione I think we upset him," said Ron, "he's gone all quiet."   
"What do you mean 'we'," Hermione screeched, "You were the one who had the stupid dream."  
"Yeah well you were the one that said he was going to die if we did'nt help." Ron pointed out.  
"At least I came up with a way to help him, whilst you sat there doing absolutly nothing." Hermione's face was flushed with frustration now.  
"I was doin something, I was looking at Harry,"Ron started.  
"Big achievment Ron,"snapped Hermione. "Anyone could of done that."  
"You did'nt let me finish," protested Ron. " Whilst I was looking at him, his eyes, they were all funny."  
"What do you mean by funny," demanded Hermione.  
"Well they kind of changed colour." Ron pointed out.  
"Are you serious?"Hermione asked him,"That is'nt possible."  
"I am serious they went Red, they were glowing." Ron explained exactly what Harry's eyes looked like. Just then Harry walked backinto the cabin, all sorts of different types of food  
were stacked up in his arms.  
"Are you going to eat all that?"exclaimed Hermione. Harry looked at her in disbelief,"Are you crazy Hermione, Im holding enough food to feed Hagrid. Some of this is for you two, if   
you want it?" He told his friends.   
"You dont have to ask me twice,"Ron exclaimed as he reached over for a steaming ot pumpkin pie.  
"Double that comment,"Hermione added with a big grin on her face. She refused to worry about what Ron just said, if something was wrong with Harry, he would definatly tell them. The trio   
rarely kept secrets from each other.  
  
As Harry's food pile was slowly getting smaller, the train ground to a halt. "Well that trip went quickly,"commented Ron. Harry Ron and Hermione fetched their trunks, and slowly lugged them   
off the train. There was an unfamiliar lonlieness about the platform they had just stepped onto. It was unusualy quiet, as Griffyndor were the only house there. Hagrid was'nt calliing his usual   
commands to the first years. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards the carraiges that took them to school. Harry spotted Neviell all alone "Nev, do you wanna come with us?" He asked motining towards  
Hermione and Ron. A smil lit up Neviel's face as he trotted over towards them. "Thanks,"he said,"I thought i was going to have to go by myself again." The four friends stepped into the nearest carraige,  
and spent the rest of the journey talking about their holidays, only Harry did'nt really have much to say. 


End file.
